Cancer remains one of the leading causes of death in the world. Recent statistics report that 13% of the world population dies from cancer. According to estimates from the International Agency for Research on Cancer (IARC), in 2012 there were 14.1 million new cancer cases and 8.2 million cancer deaths worldwide. By 2030, the global burden is expected to grow to 21.7 million new cancer cases and 13 million cancer deaths due to population growth and aging and exposure to risk factors such as smoking, unhealthy diet and physical inactivity. Further, pain and medical expenses for cancer treatment cause reduced quality of life for both cancer patients and their families. It is apparent that, above all, cancer is a disease for which it is necessary to urgently find improved treatment methods.